


The Albino

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is introduced to one of Earl's old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Albino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts).



> Byelobog belongs to Dangersocks

Carlos smiles as he walks beside Earl, taking small licks from his chocolate ice cream cone. He watches Earl from the corner of his eye, noting the way he licks his own tiger-tiger at a much slower pace. “You think Cecil is alright at work?” he asks.

The other looks at him, offering him a smile and nod of his head. “Cecil knows how to take care of himself,” he assures him. “Those flesh eating wolves shouldn't be too much trouble for him at the station. He'll be back to have his ice cream when he gets home,” he added.

Carlos smiled, nodding as he glanced at the bag Earl held in his other hand that held Cecil's cup of poppy and black olives ice cream, the Voice's favorite. “I'm sure he'll like it after today,” he said.

“Yeah, and...” Earl stiffened up, stopping short.

“Earl?” Carlos asked. He looked around, worried that there was some kind of threat coming their way. He frowned as a figure walked towards them, looking back over at Earl for some kind of sign of what to do. The redhead however was standing still, his free hand performing some kind of salute as the figure came closer and Carlos blinked when he realized it was a Scoutmaster.

An...albino Scoutmaster? Living in the desert? He was dressed in full Scoutmaster regalia, the brim of his hat far wider than any Carlos had ever seen before but then again...it most likely protected him from the burning sun.

The albino smiled when he saw Earl and he stood in front of him, returning the salute with one of his own. Only then did Earl lower his hand, smiling at him. “It's nice seeing you about, Harlan,” the Scoutmaster whispered, his voice oddly high. His eyes flicked over at Carlos and he nodded his head, “interloper,” he said, not unkindly.

“Carlos, this is Byelobog,” Earl introduced. “Byelobog, this is...”

“The Outsider who has stolen two hearts.” Earl blushed and Byelobog smiled knowingly at him. “I hear and see a lot of things, even when I'm not around.” His eyes looked upward and Carlos followed his gaze, blinking when he saw a falcon circling over them. “We have a meeting to get to,” Byelobog hummed, “it was nice seeing you again, Harlan.”

“It was nice seeing you too,” Earl agreed. The pair clasped hands briefly, Earl giving Byelobog's a gentle squeeze before releasing him.

The albino offered Carlos a polite smile and tip of his hat before walking past.

“Byelobog has been around a long time,” Earl told Carlos as they resumed their walk home. “Adam and I have a lot of respect for him.”

“Is it rude to ask why his voice is so...you know?”

“I think so.”

“Sorry.”

Earl just shrugged. “I know you don't ask out of malice. It's his business really. If he wishes to tell you one day he will.”

Carlos nodded his head in understanding, resuming eating his ice cream before it could melt onto his hand.

 


End file.
